


somehow sweet black coffee

by avocadophobic



Series: cassali fluff [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cafe AU, Fluff, M/M, alibaba works at a cafe, cassim randomly comes in, he works the night shift, hes gay, this is gay, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadophobic/pseuds/avocadophobic
Summary: Working night shifts pays better, but of course, comes with a fair share of suffering. Pretty much like, one person comes in, and he’s hungry and tired and just wants to go home.And that one person just has to come in at the weirdest hours everyday.
Relationships: Kassim | Cassim/Alibaba Saluja
Series: cassali fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764022
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	somehow sweet black coffee

Another, boring, sleepless night.

Fun!

Alibaba Saluja, illegitimate rich boy, orphaned before he even got an inheritance, almost 19 but still not adopted and living by himself in a shitty dorm room where constant depression and misery is in the air as well as a weird amount of weed.

Working night shifts pays better, but of course, comes with a fair share of suffering. Pretty much like, one person comes in, and he’s hungry and tired and just wants to go home.

And that one person just has to come in at the weirdest hours everyday. 

Though, oddly enough, he finds himself watching the glass doors of this stinking cafe, waiting for that one stupid goddamn person to walk in and brighten up his. . . midnight, or something.

He dropped his face into his hands, tugging at his stupidly silky hair, why did he inherit these looks if he was just doomed to be forever single and broke, he should’ve been a model or something, damnit, damnit, damnit, DAMNIT.

Alibaba peeked out through his hands, opening amber eyes to gaze out of that same old stupid glass door. The same glass door he finds himself drawn back to, every, goddamn, night. 

He sighed, slumping back in that all too familiar chair. (Sure, one of the customer’s chairs would be missing, but honestly, absolutely no one even visits this cafe during the night.)

Digging his hands in his pockets to take out his phone, he checked the time, then his face, then gave up on himself for what could pretty much be the, what, fifteenth time this week? He’s lost count, it’s probably more, time became a barbaric concept after a while of drifting through the suddenly homely futility of depression.

Killing time was hard, since he’s just a moronic broke college student trying to get an okay-ish degree and just. . . move on, or something.

Something, honestly.

Maybe he’ll download a dating app.

Yeah. . . maybe if he finds a rich girl totally out of his league and suck up enough, he can scrape up more than 5 dollars of pocket money.

The door opened.

Alibaba sat up attentively, blinking to adjust his vision, reaching out his arm to find the light switch.

“No need for lights, I’m adjusted to the dark.”

Him.

Those warm amber eyes opened up, immediately waking him up. That weird, one, dumbass customer, that he couldn’t help but look forward to meeting, every, damn, day.

“Sup.” Alibaba mumbled. His name was Cassim, an African American boy who honestly looked like he could be a soundcloud rapper. He looked really rough on the exterior, and pretty attractive. Though, he’s just a fellow guy. A bro. No homosexual feelings, he just thinks he looks pretty hot in those signature torn baggy hoodies and ripped jeans and caps and whatever weird shit he gets from dumpster diving. . . and stuff.

He wonders what his dreadlocks felt like.

“. . .Sup. The usual.”

A black coffee. The cheapest thing on the menu, and conveniently, Cassim’s favorite drink.

“Got it, uh, coming up.” He awkwardly sat up, and got to the familiar process of brewing that drink. Alibaba could be a charismatic person, if he wasn’t constantly drowning in studies and work and whatever existential crisis he’s having that week. Should he make small talk. . .? Would Cassim even be up for it? Why was he always here again?

He looked back, in the middle of the ever boring process of making coffee. “So. . . uh. . . how old are you? Just thought we might be similar in age, or something.”

“Eighteen, turning nineteen.” Cassim casually replied, sitting on the bar stools located at the counter.

“Oh. Cool. Same.”

This just got more awkward, great job. Now flustered, Alibaba focused all his attention on the brewing of the black coffee that should just finish being made already so he can take a nap or something. 

He was interrupted by a chuckle, which made him flinch, whipping himself around to look at Cassim, holy shit his laugh is actually really attractive holy shit he is super attractive oh god oh fuck-

“You get flustered easily.” He relaxed his posture, crossing his arms and leaning forward, looking at Alibaba with endearingly golden eyes, cold as his outward appearance yet. . . weirdly alluring. “That’s kind of cute. You sound like the type of boy to be popular in high school but also incredibly awkward and pretending so you can have friends since everyone kind of avoided you before.”

He. . . got it perfectly. The hell?

Alibaba chuckled. “You smell like weed again.” He spoke, a passive aggressive smile on his face. 

“Haha, right.” Cassim hummed, leaning back, grabbing his mug of coffee as Alibaba reached out to hand it to him, their hands touching for just a brief moment. 

The drastic difference in texture was somehow just clicked. 

Eyes blinking from slight shock, Alibaba stumbled back a bit. “Excuse. Me, uh. I’m. . .” God, this was so awkward it hurt. “Sorry, I guess.” He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the sleeve of his uniform.

“Your hand is soft.” Cassim smiled a bit, sipping his coffee.

Cheeks flushing a notable red, Alibaba rubbed the back of his head, tugging at his own hair. “Thanks, uh-” 

“Alibaba.”

“Y-Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?” 

Cassim stood up, his hands on the counter, leaning forward.

Alibaba stammered, fumbling with his words, looking from side to side. He looked back, expecting someone to be there, but then closed his eyes, leaning forward, getting closer to Cassim’s face. His eyes shut close, preparing for the w--

Bliss.

A feeling of peace, a harmonious happiness, a sense of joy meant to share. His soft lips pressed against Cassim’s chapped ones, arms instinctively wrapping around his neck, the tension in his body eased.

He tasted like coffee, in contrast to the sort of fruity fragrance that Alibaba carried around. He wondered if this was Cassim’s first kiss, it was his, of course, which is why he was so awkward about everything, but they somehow just fit together. As their lips parted, he let out soft breaths, amber warmth gazing into the tempting gold of Cassim’s eyes.

“D-Dude. . . I kind of wanna go on a date with you.” Alibaba mumbled.

Cassim smiled, hopping over the counter. He leaned forward, enjoying the sight of the illegitimate rich boy’s flustered face. “Tomorrow, why don’t you request a shift in the morning?” 

All he could do was nod, digging his face in Cassim’s chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my old classmate who let me yell about cassali for like an hour


End file.
